This Isn't Goodbye
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: I Don't Want This To Be Goodbye...


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AnyThing To Do With Harry Potter****. Thank You And Please Review!**

"I know," I whispered back, because what else would I say? Don't go? Don't leave?

Well I'm definitely not going to say it's fine. Because it isn't. I don't care if you have to do this.

I only care about you.

And how this could be the last time I'll ever see you.

That's why I'm thankfully that you don't say goodbye. That you don't say anything about goodbyes.

But I know what your thinking. I know that you think you won't survive. That when you see me, you see what you wish could be. But I don't want you to give up on us. Because there is an us, even though you ended it. You can never truly end us, though you think you did, but your eyes, so bright and filled with passion, betray you and I can see what you don't want to say. As you stare down at me with those emerald green eyes, I know you think your protecting me...and maybe you are. But I don't feel protected. Because your leaving. Your eyes betray you, though. And I see. Yes, I see.

You love me.

But you had to be a noble Git and your leaving to save the Wizarding World. The whole World.

But you think your leaving me safe, because I'll be away from you. But that just leaves me heart broken. And I know, you think I'll move on. Because if you die, you have already ended it and I'll move on.

But your wrong.

I'll never stop loving you. Not even if you die. Never. I've found who I want to love for the rest of my life and it's you.

It's always been you. Since the beginning. I'll never love another man. I'll never look at another man like the way I look at you.

You've broken my heart, Harry Potter, but I don't care. I'll show you that I'm not going to forget about you. Your kisses. Your love.

I'm going to stand here and tell you that you are my future.

Always.

That's why on today, your birthday, the day your officially of age, I have called you into my room. Because I didn't know what else to get you, so instead I'll show you, show you that I love you. And always will.

You can't get rid of me that easily, Harry Potter.

Because as I see you enter my room, I remember earlier in the week, were you wanted to open up to me. I saw. The way you looked at me, so wanting to protect me. And so I stare at you as you stare out my bedroom window. The situation a little awkward. You've never entered my room before.

I sort through my thoughts, thinking through everything as I see that you are doing the same, your eyes still on the World outside.

I want to tell him that I get it, why you want to protect me and I know you've realized it, too.

I'm important to you, as you are important to me.

And with the knowledge that I know we won't easily forget each other, I feel relieve wash over me.

But I want to make sure. That we won't forget each other. And I hear myself speaking to you, telling you how I didn't know what to get you. And your turning away from me because you want to be able to leave with me hating you. That way I may forget you. But I can read right through you and I know you'd never truly be able to hurt me. You, the noble git.

You.

The man I love. Have loved for so long.

And with that thought in mind, my hands slip into your messy, black hair and both our eyes are wide open. Emerald green meeting my own warm brown. And we both know what's happening, and our eyes close as our lips find the others. And were lost in the feel of each other, and there's something more in this kiss then the one's before this, They seem so long ago, though, I know they were only weeks before today.

The kiss today, is full of love and hope. Because were losing our self's in each other's arms. And we know that we will have to face the real World soon. As soon as this kiss ends. And that just makes us kiss harder, wanting this to last, to only remember each other. And how we feel when were together.

But soon, the kiss is over, both of us breathing deeply, our eyes locked again. _"This isn't goodbye," My eyes tell him._

And for the moment I see a flare of Hope in his eyes. _"This isn't goodbye," His eyes tell me._ And in that statement there is so much emotions, running through us, connecting us.

Together.

Because in each other's arms words lay unspoken between us.

And all that lay between us.

The three words you fear to say lay between us. Because in a way you don't want to say those three words until you know that were both save, away from harm. And happy. With you, I'll always be happy. And as long as you stay alive, I'll be happy. And you'll be happy, If I stay alive.

And as we pull away from one another, the interruption of my brother and friend, come with the slam of my door as it whips wide open. But all I'm staring at is you and with my eyes I tell you I'll stay alive because I know I'm one of the reasons your fighting.

I'll give you strength from afar, as long as you stay alive.

Those three words lay between us. _"I love You."_

And I've turned away to look out the window, and I don't know when you'll be leaving, or when I'll see you again. The future is unclear. And your following your friends out and I turn away from my window and watch your retreating back.

_"I love you...you stupid noble Git." I want to tell him that I'll always will._

Those three words are still between us as you hesitate at the door.

And then your disappearing down the hall.

My lips tingle where your lips were only a couple of minutes ago.

And my heart gives a jolt.

_"This isn't goodbye," He whispered._

"I know," I whispered back, because I know.

I know that I'll always Love you, Harry Potter.

_"This isn't goodbye," He whispered._


End file.
